


Crossing the Line

by Sheisme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Athlete Lexa, Clexa Week 2018, Crossfit Lexa, F/F, Massage Therapist Clarke, Mutual Pining, endless thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Lexa is training hard for the annual Crossfit Games. She's determined, focused and refuses to let anything distract her. Enter Clarke, the new massage therapist at her gym. They both feel an attraction and decide to do the mature thing about it: avoid each other. That is until Clarke is tasked with massaging Lexa and things get heated.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by these amazing moodboards created by: @didiefs-world on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Clarke was halfway through her shift at The Ark fitness gym. Athletes from all over came to this prominent gym to train for the annual Crossfit Games. She was three months into her new gig here and had already developed a good rapport with most of the athletes. She seemed to be favored more than the other massage therapists at the gym and most of the crossfitters requested her services before anyone else’s, which often led to fairly decent tips. The Ark recruited Clarke because she was known for her work with athletes and this gym had produced several winners and finalists over the past five Crossfit Games.

While the other massage therapists often had gaps in their day, Clarke’s table was never empty. She even worked through lunch some days. By this point, she was pretty sure every athlete in the gym had been to see her. All except for one.

Clarke was finishing up some quick work on Lincoln’s calf when, as if on cue, Lexa stepped into the gym. Clarke’s eyes were immediately drawn to the girl, as they were every time she saw Lexa. Clad in just a sports bra and tight workout shorts, Lexa wasted no time in starting her warmup. The row of therapy tables was situated along the front wall of the gym, always giving Clarke a perfect view of pretty much any exercise Lexa would work on. 

Lincoln thanked Clarke and quickly jumped up to greet Lexa. By the time Clarke looked back at her table, there was another athlete already needing her help.

“Sorry, Clarke. It’s my heel again.”

“No problem. Lay back and let me see what I can do.”

Clarke’s focus was split between the girl on her table complaining of a bone spur and the captivating brunette with legs for days and abs that should be outlawed. It was times like these that Clarke was both disappointed and glad that Lexa had never requested Clarke’s services. On one hand, there isn’t a muscle on Lexa’s body that Clarke wouldn’t like to rub down. On the other hand, at least this way, she won’t have to worry about crossing any ethical boundaries stemming from her intense attraction to Lexa.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous every time Lexa came to Finn’s massage table or requested a full hour massage with him in the therapy room.

Seeing Lexa was always the highlight of Clarke’s day. She loved watching the girl reach a personal record or finish a set faster than anyone else. She was in awe of her talent, amongst other things. But Clarke knew keeping her distance was for the best. And if that meant Lexa didn’t even know she was alive, then so be it. No sense in sacrificing her morals for a girl who is constantly hit on and never throws a glance in Clarke’s direction.

\--

The following day, Lexa walked into the gym ready for another grueling workout. She was pushing her body harder than she ever had before, but she was determined to not only win the Crossfit Games, but to shatter as many records as she could. The Ark had been her home away from home for the last four months once she started increasing her workout schedule. Everything was going fine until one month into her intense workout schedule when the owners - her trainers - brought in a team of massage therapists to help out the athletes after every workout. Not that she hated being tended to after a rough day of training, it was just difficult to focus on anything but that gorgeous blonde she noticed every time she walked in. Lexa had finally broken down last week and asked Finn her name.

Clarke. It was so fitting for her. Clarke Griffin. Massager of muscles. Stealer of hearts. 

Lexa glanced over to see Clarke at her station talking to Finn. Her glance turned into more of a lingering look, trying to take in as much of her as she could. She looked stunning with her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, her tight jeans, and white polo shirt with the gym’s logo on it. Lexa refused to let her ogling last too much longer. She had work to do and trying not to stare at the hot massage therapist was becoming increasingly difficult every day. 

But if her workouts have been more intense and she’s been reaching several personal bests lately, it may or may not have had something to do with showing off for Clarke. Even if Lexa has never once seen the girl look at her or show any interest, she considered Clarke her own little muse. 

It was also why she refused to let Clarke work on her after workouts. It’s not that she hadn’t thought about it. She had actually thought about it many times. Even times when she wasn’t at the gym. Times she was at home...in bed. Or in the shower. But that’s exactly why she couldn’t go to Clarke. Her attraction to the girl could derail everything. Not to mention the professional line she’d be crossing. 

Lexa had made up her mind weeks ago. She would only admire Clarke from afar.

\--

The following Tuesday, Clarke had just finished a quick rub-down for Anya, one of only two other girls at this gym who was even close to being serious competition for Lexa. She was about to take a break when Finn came up to her with a pleading look.

“Oh no. No, no, no. I know that look, Finn.” 

“Please?” 

“This is the third time this month. I need a break. I’m starving.”

“This is the last time I’ll ask you. I swear. Please just cover for me. My next client is already in the therapy room on the table. She requested a full hour.” 

Clarke looked at him resolutely. “Fooooooood.” 

“I’ll bring you back food. Anything you want. Please. My girlfriend is pissed that I forgot it’s our six-month anniversary and I need to run out and get her a few things and surprise her at work. I’ll be done and have your food here for you by the time the massage is done. Please?” 

Clarke knew she’d relent, but couldn’t do so without rolling her eyes first.

“Fine. But you owe me. And stop being a dumbass. Write these things down so you don’t forget next time.”

“You are a goddess. Thank you so much! Here’s her file. She’s ready to go. Thank you!”

Finn was practically out the door before he even finished thanking her.

“Bring me a chicken sandwich!” she yelled after him.

She sighed and opened up the file he gave her. Once she saw the name in the upper corner, she slammed the file shut.

“Oh shit.”

\--

Lexa’s body was aching. She definitely overdid it today and she knew she’d pay for it tomorrow, which is why she requested a full body massage before she left the gym for the day. She was lying face down under the soft white sheet, her face trying to relax into the face rest at the end of the table, but she was getting antsy. Why was Finn taking so long?

Finally, she heard the door open, then close and heard footsteps in the room.

“It’s about time, Collins. My muscles are screaming and I do have a life outside of this gym, you know.”

After not getting a response, she relented.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t right now. But I’ll have a life again after the games.”

She heard someone clearing their throat and her eyes shot wide open. That was definitely not Finn.

“Miss Woods, my name is Clarke. Unfortunately, Finn had an emergency, so he asked me to cover this session with you. I hope that’s okay.”

Lexa could feel her pulse quicken at the sultry timbre of that voice. She could feel her palms start to get clammy and her body suddenly tense up.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine.”

She hoped it sounded casual enough to not give herself away.

“I know we haven’t had a session together before, so is there anything you want to tell me before we begin?”

_God, if only she knew…._

“Not really.”

“No particular areas that need attention? Any injuries I should know about or anything that Finn has been working on with you?”

Lexa could feel Clarke make her way around the table, most likely setting up the oils she was going to use.

Oils. Clarke Griffin, Lexa’s unrequited crush, was about to rub her hands all over her. With oils. Lexa was pretty sure there was no way she was going to survive this, but she was going to try. She took a deep breath and relaxed into the massage table. She needed this massage if she was going to continue her strenuous workout routine tomorrow.

“My right shoulder and my right thigh have been hurting. I pulled a groin muscle a couple weeks ago and I think I aggravated it today.”

It was rare for Lexa to get nervous, but it was hard not to be when she smelled the lavender scent from the oil and heard Clarke rubbing her hands together, oiling them up. Lexa shifted under the sheet and immediately felt the arousal between her legs. She couldn’t believe it. The girl wasn’t even touching her yet and already she was turning Lexa on.

At least there was no real way for Clarke to tell that she was aroused. She took a deep breath and tried to remain as calm as possible.

\--

Clarke did her best to maintain a professional demeanor, but it was going to be a challenge because once she lowered the sheet and rested it just above Lexa’s ass, her eyes zeroed in on her very defined back which, along with her arms, were adorned with tattoos. She had always seen the tattoos from afar, catching a glimpse whenever Lexa was on Finn’s table. But seeing the intricate designs up close, she wanted to reach out and touch her back, tracing along the ink. At first she resisted, but then she realized she’s actually supposed to be touching her. That this form of contact is allowed. Clarke just had to make sure to do it in a way where she wasn’t objectifying Lexa. But really, what was so wrong with admiring a girl’s body who works hard at being fit?

She swallowed thickly and pressed her hands down onto Lexa’s back, rubbing her thumbs along her vertebrae, feeling the oil seep into Lexa’s warm skin.

“Let me know how the pressure is.”

She moved her hands up to Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa released a breathy moan. Clarke looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. She knew she needed to make it her goal to make Lexa moan again. She ran her hands along her upper right back, trying to release a knot she felt.

“How’s the pressure?”

“Mmm...can you go deeper?”

Clarke could feel her face getting hot. She was actually starting to sweat and if Lexa kept on talking like this, she might very well pass out.

“Sure. How’s this?”

Lexa released another tiny moan.

“Yeah, that’s good. Right there.” 

The universe was fucking with her. That’s all Clarke could think. The entire universe was fucking with her and then pointing and laughing at her for being in this ridiculous situation. She rolled her eyes and pumped some more oil into her hands before continuing.

“How’s the shoulder feeling?”

“Better. Looser.”

“Good.”

“Can you work on my lower back?”

Clarke had to laugh because of course Lexa would ask her to massage her lower back. The part that was just so conveniently close to the ass she had been checking out for the last three months.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks.” Lexa cleared her throat. “Don’t tell Finn this, but so far I think you’re way better at this.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“Well, there is a reason I have more clients than he does.”

“And here I thought it was just because everyone wanted the hot blonde girl. Who knew it had to do with your magic hands?” 

Clarke stopped for a moment, trying to figure out if she heard that correctly.

_Is she flirting with me? I think she’s flirting with me._

She wanted to respond, but kept her mouth shut and just kept working on Lexa’s lower back. She didn’t trust herself not to say something completely unprofessional.

\--

Why? Why did she say that? What the hell was she thinking? She was blindsided by just how amazing Clarke’s hands felt against her skin and her flirtatious nature just kicked in. Lexa felt absolutely mortified hitting on the girl who was just trying to do her job.

It was silent for a few minutes after that and Lexa just tried to enjoy the feeling of Clarke’s hands working her muscles. She wanted to apologize for her comment but figured too much time had passed and she didn’t want to make things even more awkward.

“I’m going to lower the sheet a bit, if that’s okay.”

Lexa nodded and felt the top of her ass become a little more exposed as Clarke pulled the sheet down a few inches before resuming the massage and moving her hands further down. Lexa was pretty sure she’s never had a better massage than this and it wasn’t just because it was Clarke. This girl was legitimately good at what she did.

As Clarke moved her hands down and worked her glute muscles, Lexa could feel herself tense up again. She also felt a jolt of arousal between her legs that she tried relieving a bit by squeezing her legs together. It wasn’t working.

“You’re really tense. Try to relax for me.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you’re really sore. You’ve been killing it lately.”

This was an unexpected confession

“You’ve been watching me?”

Clarke chuckled.

“Everyone’s been watching you. You’re kind of hard to miss when you’re in full beast mode.”

“God, I hate that term.”

“I would have used air quotes if my hands were free.”

Lexa found herself laughing.

 _God damn it. Hot, talented_ and _charming. I’m fucked._  

She felt Clarke pull the sheet back up to fully cover her backside. She was a little disappointed, but then felt a chill when Clarke started running her finger along her spine, seemingly tracing her tattoo.

“Your tattoos are beautiful.”

“Thanks. I’ve been wanting to get another one. Probably after the games as sort of a celebration that I even made it that far.”

“Are you going to add to your sleeve?”

Lexa’s eyes clamped shut as Clarke’s finger grazed along her left arm. Why did this feel so fucking good? She was barely touching her.

“I probably will at some point.”

She immediately missed Clarke’s soft touch as she pulled the sheet up to her shoulders.

“You ready to turn over so I can work on your thigh?”

The wetness between Lexa’s legs was beyond help at this point. She just had to get through this and then go home and take care of herself in the privacy of her bedroom. Though she really didn’t know how much more of this she’d be able to take. She had never had such an intense physical reaction to someone before.

Lexa pushed off the table with her arms and started to turn over.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” 

\--

Clarke pulled the sheet up, giving room for Lexa to turn over on her back. She looked away, trying to be as respectful as possible. Once Lexa was settled, Clarke lowered the sheet, keeping it just above Lexa’s chest. She stepped over to the end of the table and pulled the right side of the sheet up, revealing the entirety of Lexa’s leg and part of her hip. She had already known from massaging her lower back, but this was just another reminder that Lexa was completely naked under the sheet. It was a reminder that left Clarke completely parched.

She rubbed more oil on her hands and started on the outside of Lexa’s upper leg.

“Once I get further in toward the injury, let me know if you need more or less pressure.”

“Okay.”

Lexa’s eyes were closed and Clarke was thankful because that meant she couldn’t see just how flustered she was.

“How did you pull it in the first place?” 

“Trying to set a PR on box jumps. I definitely overdid it.”

Clarke moved her hands along the top of her thigh and Lexa flinched slightly.

“Sorry. Too hard?”

“Uh...no. It’s just...no. It’s fine.”

Lexa sounded a bit rattled.

“If it’s too sensitive, I can--”

“No! No. Please, it’s fine. Keep...uh...keep going.”

Clarke could feel Lexa’s thigh tense up, but she had to keep going at the request of the client.

She tried to clear her mind of any inappropriate thoughts as she moved her hands to the inside of her upper thigh.

That’s when Lexa jumped again.

Clarke took her hands away immediately and stepped back.

“I’m sorry. Is it too sensitive? We can skip it and I can work on something else.”

“Wait.”

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand around her wrist, slowly pulling her closer. The shockwave she felt at the innocuous contact was more intense than anything she’s felt in a long time. She let her hand be guided back to Lexa’s thigh. The hold Lexa had on her, both physically and metaphorically, was too strong to resist.

“You can keep going,” Lexa whispered.

By the time Lexa let go of her wrist, Clarke’s shaky hand was back between Lexa’s legs on the inside of her thigh. But Lexa just so happened to place her hand a little bit higher than it was before and Clarke was frozen the moment she felt the slickness between Lexa’s legs.

_Holy. Shit._

The air was thick, almost sweltering at this point and Clarke had to remind herself to breathe. The silence was heavy between them, but it seemed as though neither of them knew what to say. Clarke refused to move her hand, unsure of exactly what Lexa wanted. But she also couldn’t bring herself to pull her hand away.

Her mouth hung open. She was stuck in a trance until the moment Lexa started shifting her hips, canting them upwards against Clarke’s fingers. The more she moved, the more wetness Clarke could feel. It only made her want to explore more, move her hand further. It seemed that was what Lexa wanted, too. Her fingers were coated in Lexa’s arousal. Just an inch further and she could easily start touching Lexa in ways she had only fantasized about.

Her eyes moved across Lexa’s face, zeroing in on those plump lips slightly open, silently begging Clarke to continue. Her eyes moved lower and she immediately felt her clit throbbing when she noticed how hard Lexa’s nipples were under the sheet. It was kind of hard to miss with only the thin sheet as a barrier.

Clarke closed her eyes, indulging in the feeling and wondering if Lexa knew she was equally turned on. Lexa’s hips canted higher and Clarke started inching her hand lower.

“Lexa…” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

That’s when Lexa stopped her movements and placed her hand on Clarke’s, slowly pulling it away. Clarke opened her eyes, wondering why Lexa stopped.

Lexa sat up.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...I’m sorry.”

She wrapped the sheet around her, grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom before Clarke could even say another word.

She leaned against the counter and sighed heavily, wondering what exactly just happened. And that’s when she noticed it - the very obvious wet spot on the bottom sheet where Lexa was lying down. Clarke examined the spot and felt a fresh wave of arousal between her legs.

She sat down on the stool next to the table and stared at the bathroom door, willing it to open.

\-- 

Lexa had never gotten dressed so fast in her life. She didn’t care that there was oil sticking to her clothes. She just had to get out of there, but was too afraid to open the door to see if Clarke was still in the room. 

She paced back and forth, recounting exactly what led to this chain of events. She was horrified at her actions and only hoped that Clarke didn’t think she was a total creep. She knew she’d have to report herself to the gym owners, sparing Clarke the task of having to do so. She’d probably get kicked out, but she knew she deserved it after the way she behaved. 

She really had no idea what came over her. Clarke’s hands just felt so incredible that the idea of her stopping made Lexa panic.

She leaned against the wall, head in her hands, cursing her libido. Clarke was nothing but professional and Lexa had to go and take advantage of it just because she had a crush on Clarke. She could only imagine the number of creeps who try to get Clarke to do more than just give them a massage and now Lexa was one of them. It made her sick to her stomach. She had never been more disappointed in herself. She owed Clarke an apology. And the entire gym. But first, she had to start with Clarke. 

She gathered what remaining courage she had and opened the bathroom door. She stopped in the doorway when she was greeted by Clarke sitting on a stool looking right at her. 

“I am the world’s biggest asshole. I’m so, so sorry, Clarke. That was beyond disrespectful and I completely understand if you want to report me. You don’t even have to. I’m going to report myself and I promise you’ll never have to see me again.” 

“Lexa…”

Clarke stood up and walked over to her. 

“No, really. I’m a terrible person and I’m so sorry.” 

“Lexa, stop. You’re going to have a panic attack.” 

Clarke placed her hands on her shoulders and Lexa suddenly felt ten times lighter. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

“Lexa, look at me. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hands and ducked her head under to meet Lexa’s eyes.

“Okay, normally it would not be okay. But today, with you? It’s okay. I understand. I almost got carried away myself. Honestly, I’m surprised I didn’t cave first.”

Lexa felt a tinge of relief in her stomach. 

“Wait...really?” 

“Really.”

Lexa felt her heart rate quicken at this new revelation. 

“You mean you…” 

“I am insanely attracted to you, yes.” 

“Oh, thank God. I mean, that still doesn’t excuse what I did, but it’s nice to know you sort of feel the same.” 

Clarke’s arms snaked around the small of Lexa’s back as she pulled her closer. Lexa still had trouble meeting her gaze, but Clarke was determined. And with Clarke’s arms around her, Lexa remembered just how turned on she was before her mad dash to the bathroom. 

“Obviously we have some things to talk about,” Clarke whispered. “But it can’t be here.” 

“Right. Of course. Not here. Where do you want to talk?”

Clarke gave her a sly smirk. 

“How about tonight at my place? We can have that talk and then maybe finish what we started.” 

Clarke pulled Lexa even closer. Their mouths were barely an inch apart and Lexa couldn’t tell if Clarke was testing her or if she really wanted to kiss her. 

Just to be on the safe side, Lexa pulled back slightly and nodded. There would plenty of time for this later at Clarke’s place, if the blonde’s seductive look was any indication. 

“Okay. Tonight. Your place.” 

Clarke smiled. 

“I’ll supply the oils.”

 


End file.
